Retribution
by Snow22
Summary: Takes place after DOC. Now that the world is beginning to calm, Reno and Rude discover the last of the Jenova experiments. Rated for brief scenes.  TifaxCloud V.VxYuffie RudexOC TsengxElena


FF7: Retribution

Part one: Introduction.

The mako reactor was just like the other ones, lonely and cold. Abandoned presumably. Rufus had made it clear to the city in swear promise that his father's mistake would be destroyed and leave the planet at peace to prevent any more outbreaks of any kind whether it be geostigma or otherwise. But before the mako reactors could be properly disposed of, the interior had to be examined thoroughly to clear anyone who may have been inside away as to be ethical and appeal to the masses like Shinra wanted to do.

Reno and Rude were in charge of clearing the reactors. So far three had been destroyed and they had found no soul staying within. Many feared for their own sakes too much to even go near one. Today they were examining the one near Mt. Nibel, one of the few that hadn't already been exterminated by Reeve during the Omega crises. The chilled winds here whipped the silver exterior, causing the loose ends to shutter and clang. "This place gives me the creeps. Let's make this quick." Reno demanded to his good friend and partner in crime. Rude sighed low, so this is what the Turks were degraded as. Amplified janitors. Nobodies, losers. No one could take either of them seriously anymore; their antics had won them that reputation. Not too long ago they were the most powerful force Shinra had designed.

But times were changing for the better and so they had to follow an example. Reno wasn't appreciative of his own clownish outlook but it fit a certain purpose.

The two trekked the interior without a sound, only the clacking of their boots against the cold metal floors. Upon splitting up to search the basement and upper levels, Rude came upon the holding chambers where one time experiments were kept. It made him very appreciative that he was still human to say the least. He took time to examine each one, checking for any remnants of the monsters kept inside. Some were clear with nothing contained, others bore blood and marks of torture. He recalled even seeing one with a skeleton inside, flesh dripping away. Shuttering, he removed the thought from his mind and continued. A few rows down, he paused upon seeing something within a pod. He wiped the frost from the glass and briefly took off his sunglasses.

He couldn't believe it. Inside was a girl, a very normal looking woman with dark skin and shut eyes. She obviously was in stasis but she looked calm and peaceful. The silver hair however threw him off, knowing instantly what she was. "Reno." He told pressing the button on his communication device, "We've got a live one."

"Alright maybe we'll get some excitement!" The red head responded, "Get it out and keep calm. I'll be down in a few."

Rude nodded in understanding and took a glance at the panel. He expertly pressed a few buttons. There were a few passwords but included in his pockets was a hacking device which he placed upon the machine to allow access. Soon the door fogged and smoke began to rise as the panels began to separate. Reno arrived just as the woman fell out, completely nude onto the floor. Rude turned away, his modesty getting the best of him. The red head however didn't seem affected, examining her fully. She began to breathe as soon as he began to pry open her eye. When he managed to open an eyelid he paused, seeing bright green with a serpentine pupil. "God damn it." He whispered, "Another one of those things."

"What?"

"She's a Jenova experiment. Can't you tell? She looks just like that damn bastard…like all those clones."

"She looks nothing like him." Reno shook his head. Now that it was exposed, her hair looked more gray than anything, "Maybe it's just a coincidence?"

He exposed two long marks along her spine, "Are wings a coincidence? She's an experiment just like the other ones that had those. They infused her with genes from that alien and from that SOLDIER Sephiroth I bet you. She's been exposed to mako to help the reactions occur at a faster rate. She wasn't born this way, they made her like this. Probably took her when she was a kid and raised her on blood and murder." He lifted himself up and faced Rude, "Rufus will know. We can let him and Tseng decide her fate. That is if she doesn't kill us before we get back."

"How would she do that? I see no weapons." He told briefly looking to her.

"Has she a name?"

"All it says is Avion." Rude told glancing at the screen.

Reno saw Rude's sympathy and shook his head, "You've gone soft man. You really have." He uncovered a long robe and covered the girl, "Here, you think she's worth something. I can tell. We'll take her back and let the boss decide." Rude took the girl from him and stared, "Anything else found?"

"Nothing, everything seems to be clear. We'll give him the okay to push the button and destroy this place."

Avion stirred a little in slumber. Rude placed her in the back seat of their vehicle, making sure to strap her in. Reno chuckled at him a bit, "Getting over Tifa so soon?"

"Be quiet." He mumbled, "Just because I show a little mercy to an experiment doesn't mean anything."

"Whatever." He told, revving up and speeding away.

Rufus paced in his office, staring down at Midgar below. People flocked in the streets despite its desperate need for repair. He grasped the patch on his eye, a subtle reminder of how lucky he was to still be alive. The two came into the room through the elevator, the girl now slung over Reno's shoulder. Rufus glanced over his shoulder, curiosity piqued upon seeing the body. "what have we here?"

"One of the experiments that was in the reactor."

"I see." Reno lied the woman on the floor, "It said her name was Avion. No other information was put on the template."

"She's one of the Jenova experiments." Rufus hissed, "Why did you bring her…wait a moment." He stooped down and took a closer look.

"What's up?" Rude asked softly. Rufus chuckled as he stood up, "This girl…she barely has a year to live."

"Why's that?"

"Her stable mako environment is gone now and will forever be soon enough. She will return to the lifesteam and the last of the Jenova cells will disintegrate into oblivion." He slicked his hair back and smirked, "May as well let her have some fun before she meets her fate. Tell Tseng to compile her an outfit. We could use expendable members like her."

The words boiled deep within the two, inducing a rage yet respect for the man. As they began to pick her up, her eyes slowly opened to the world. She sat up, completely vulnerable in her nudity. Her green eyes widened as she took in the image, a sudden stiffness in her spine. "W…Where am I?"

"Ho boy." Reno told, slapping Rude on the back, "Looks like you've got a job to do."

"Wait a minute." He turned to grab his partner but the red head was long gone into the lift. He cursed under his breath, "Damn coward." He stepped towards Avion, noticing her taking a long gaze at Rufus who causually stared back. She cocked her head, an eyebrow lifting. "Why do you seem familiar?"

"My father ran the company of Shinra."

"Shinra…" Her voice was low and steady, "The place that said they could help me…" Instead of filling with anger she looked distressed, "Are you going to hurt me again?"

"No uhm…" Rude started adjusting his glasses. She turned her head and gazed to him, not blinking for quite a long time. "You've been uhhmm chosen to become a Turk."

"Turk?"

Rufus placed the robe on her as she stood, adjusting it correctly. "A special job. You are to work on cleaning the mess my father caused. See it as your window of opportunity girl. You've been reawakened for this purpose."

"Oh…I see!" She began to smile, "So I will be helping people?" There was a ray of hope echoing in her throat.

"Yes, many, many people. Rude here will be one of your peers along with the others in suits like him. We are making you one as well."

"That's so kind of you all." She told giving a tiny giggle. Rufus chuckled and shook her hand, "Well, well you're quite a lucky girl! Now go on ahead." She eagerly went to the elevator and waved to the two as it went down.

Rude twisted to his boss, a scowl on his face. "You're a sick, cruel man. You took advantage of her memory loss!"

"A good man knows when to use the pawns to his own advantage. Now I suggest you leave before I put my mark on you." The two gave one another stare downs until Rude finally lost his nerve.

With an adjustment of his tie, he descended below to compile his thoughts.


End file.
